


Sesuatu yang Tak Tergantikan

by patocchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patocchi/pseuds/patocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi memaksa Iruka agar mau meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya di panti asuhan. Namun, situasi berkembang di luar kendali Kakashi mau pun Iruka hingga Iruka terpaksa mendekam di penjara demi menuruti keinginan Kakashi. Sekuel fic Yang Tak Tergantikan. Warning : hard YAOI, blood, bdsm mulu dari awal sampe akhir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kakashi memang sangat menikmati perannya sebagai pelanggan sekaligus kekasih Si Kuncir—begitu Kakashi menjulukinya—yang berkuasa 'penuh' atas remaja itu. Saat memasuki ruangan dua jam yang lalu, ia sudah menemukan Iruka telah berada dalam keadaan sesuai keinginan Kakashi. Dalam keadaan tak mengenakan apa pun, kecuali berbagai peralatan yang digunakan untuk membuatnya menderita.

Remaja berkulit cokelat itu tampak lelah dipaksa berjongkok dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Pada lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya dimasukkan vibrator yang beroperasi pada level menengah, namun cukup untuk membuat Iruka kerepotan. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sekalipun mata dan mulutnya tertutup kain yang mulai basah karena bercampur peluh, air mata dan air liur, masih dapat terlihat ekspresi kesakitan remaja yang sudah delapan tahun berpengalaman sebagai budak seks tersebut. Napasnya menjadi agak terengah. Kakashi sampai hampir jatuh iba padanya.

Iruka tak berdaya membebaskan diri dari penderitaannya. Sebab, kedua tangan dan tubuhnya kini terikat erat pada sebuah palang dari kayu di belakangnya. Kedua paha dan betisnya disatukan dan diikat, memaksa Iruka menekuk lututnya.

Sesuai permintaan Kakashi juga, kedua puting di dada Iruka ditindik agar dapat dipasangi bola besi kecil yang Kakashi tak pernah tahu namanya. Kakashi memiliki rencana untuk bermain-main dengan daerah sensitif itu. Kakashi juga sangat puas saat melihat tali yang membelit leher Iruka yang ujungnya dibiarkan menjuntai. Tali itulah yang akan membuat permainan ini semakin menarik.

Kakashi tersenyum geli melihat _penis gag_ yang dipakaikan pada Iruka yang kini tampak mengetat. Tapi ia juga bisa melihat bahwa benda yang diikat oleh alat itu masih belum mencapai ukuran maksimalnya. Tentu saja, tak lama lagi Kakashi akan membuat daerah pribadi tersebut mencapai ukuran maksimalnya.

Cairan berwarna putih keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari alat vital Iruka. Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Tidak, ia belum mengizinkan Iruka melepaskannya. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengambil pena dari sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan tabung tempat tinta pena tersebut. Dengan menggunakan tabung kecil itu, Kakashi menyumbat ujung alat vital Iruka agar cairan putih tersebut berhenti keluar.

Terdengar suara erangan Iruka. Kakashi tahu bahwa Iruka sedang memohon belas kasihannya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Iruka hanya boleh terbebas dari penderitaannya hanya bila Kakashi sudah mengizinkannya.

Kakashi bersimpuh di depan Iruka, lalu menarik dua bola kecil yang menggantung di dada remaja itu. Iruka bereaksi karena tarikan itu sungguh kuat dan tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Umino Iruka," kata Kakashi, "anak-anak panti asuhan itu memang penting bagimu. Tapi, aku juga penting, bukan?"

Iruka terkejut. Tak mengerti bagaimana Si Parfum Mint dapat mengetahui namanya, juga mengenai panti asuhan tempat Iruka menetap.

Iruka memang hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Saat usianya menginjak delapan tahun, kepala panti menjualnya pada sebuah klub untuk bekerja sebagai budak pemuas hawa nafsu pria-pria sakit jiwa yang suka menyiksa pasangan bercinta mereka. Suami kepala panti terlilit utang dan saat itu, memaksa Iruka menjual diri adalah tampak sebagai jalan pintas yang menguntungkan.

Maka, jadilah Iruka dibesarkan sebagai remaja yang memiliki kehidupan ganda. Pada siang hari ia hanya dikenal sebagai remaja penghuni panti asuhan sekaligus pelajar yang baik. Iruka juga dikenal sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya di panti asuhan sehingga dengan tulus menjalani pekerjaan yang merendahkan dan menyakiti dirinya setiap malam. Namun pada malam hari, dia adalah seorang budak yang rela dianiaya demi memuaskan nafsu para tuan yang menjadi pelanggannya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak pria bermasalah yang memperbudak dan menganiaya Iruka. Namun dari sekian banyak pria yang pernah atau kerap dipuaskan oleh Iruka, hanya seorang pria pelanggannya yang bersimpati padanya. Pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang pemuda dari kalangan yang terpandang dan tentu saja sangat berpunya. Namun bagi Iruka yang tak pernah melihat wajah Kakashi karena hal itu terlarang bagi _slave_ di klub tersebut, Kakashi adalah Si Parfum Mint. Kekasihnya yang sangat gemar akan parfum beraroma mint dan setiap minggu memakai jasa Iruka.

Hanya Kakashi yang sudi membebaskan Iruka dari perbudakan ini. Namun Iruka masih menolak tawarannya karena ia memikirkan kehidupannya di panti asuhan. Iruka sangat menyayangi anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan yang senasib dengannya. Sangat menyayangi Naruto, Sasuke dan masih banyak anak lagi yang sudah ia perlakukan sebagai adik sendiri.

Iruka khawatir, jika ia mengikuti Kakashi, adik-adiknya akan bernasib sama sepertinya. Oleh sebab itu, Iruka merelakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja di klub. Sebab, selama masih ada Iruka di klub, adik-adiknya tidak akan disentuh, tidak akan dipaksa bekerja di klub demi membayar utang yang entah berapa banyak jumlahnya. Selama masih ada Iruka di klub, klub akan terus menjadi donatur utama panti tersebut. Sehingga, masa depan adik-adik Iruka akan lebih terjamin.

Namun Kakashi tak setuju dengan pandangan Iruka tersebut. Ia masih terus berusaha agar Iruka mau mengikutinya. Membujuknya dengan berbagai cara. Bahkan memaksa dengan penganiayaan kejam seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku punya kekuasaan, Iruka. Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya aku tahu tentang dirimu. Yang pasti, aku punya penawaran untukmu," lanjut Kakashi, membaca pikiran Iruka yang keheranan atas pengetahuan Kakashi mengenai sisi lain kehidupan Iruka. Ia menyiksa Iruka dengan mendorong vibrator agar masuk lebih dalam, lalu menambah level getaran menjadi maksimum.

Erangan Iruka terdengar lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Ekspresi keterkejutan, kesakitan dan mungkin... sedikit kenikmatan.

"Nah, untuk saat ini kau boleh sedikit santai. Aku akan memberitahukan penawaranku. Kau boleh memilih. Aku akan membantu panti asuhan tempatmu dibesarkan. Tentu saja aku juga akan berusaha agar orang-orang yang telah menjualmu diberi hukuman berat karena aku tak rela membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya, kau ikut denganku dan persembahkan dirimu hanya padaku. Aku berencana untuk memberikanmu kehidupan yang baru, sehingga kupikir kau harus bersiap karena tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan adik-adikmu lagi," tutur Kakashi sambil menarik ujung tali yang membelit leher Iruka hingga Iruka menengadah.

Iruka tercekat. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Otot-otot di wajah dan sekitar lehernya menegang karena menahan sakit. Ia mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu yang bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan menganggapnya sebagai permohonan agar diizinkan bernapas.

Tapi Kakashi tak peduli. Ia tetap menahan tali yang mengikat leher Iruka. Sementara tangannya yang masih bebas menelusuri paha Iruka dan berakhir di daerah pangkalnya. Kakashi tersenyum tipis saat melihat alat vital kekasihnya itu semakin membesar dan memerah saja. Dengan kejam, ia meremas gumpalan itu sekuatnya.

Iruka terlonjak, berusaha meronta hingga tampak seperti sedang kejang. Ia pasti sangat kesakitan. Teriakannya terdengar sayup-sayup di balik belitan kain penutup mulutnya.

Kakashi sempat dibuat panik dan buru-buru melepaskan alat vital Iruka. Ia juga mengendurkan tarikan terhadap tali pengikat leher Iruka.

Iruka akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang. Namun erangannya masih terdengar. Terdengar pula isak lirih. Rupanya, bagi Iruka, Kakashi bertindak terlalu jauh kali ini.

Kakashi menciumi leher remaja malang itu lalu membujuk, "tenanglah. Waktu kita masih sangat panjang. Aku bahkan belum memberitahukan pilihan kedua untukmu. Kau juga belum memuaskan aku. Mana mungkin aku mengakhiri ini? Jadi, tabahlah."

Iruka bersuara lagi. Terdengar mirip protes atas perlakuan Kakashi. Kakashi mengerti.

"Pilihan kedua, kau bisa menolak untuk ikut denganku dan hidup bersama adik-adikmu di panti asuhan," sambung Kakashi dingin, "tapi kau akan menerima akibatnya. Polisi akan menyerbu tempat ini dan menangkap semua yang terlibat, termasuk kau, kepala panti dan suaminya yang tak berguna itu.. Walau kau masih di bawah umur, aku juga bisa mengusahakan agar kau ikut dihukum. Panti asuhan kalian akan ditutup dan masa depan kalian akan semakin suram. Kalau kau mengira bahwa aku akan ikut tertangkap bersamamu, maka kau keliru, Sayang. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku karena tidak seorang pun dapat membuktikan bahwa aku pernah berada di sini."

Meskipun Kakashi sedang tak menyentuh apalagi menyiksanya, Iruka kembali bersuara. Protes yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu ini pilihan yang sulit. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Tentu saja, kau boleh memikirkan tawaranku ini sambil memuaskan aku," lanjut Kakashi sambil mematikan vibrator dan menariknya keluar.

"Aku sudah bosan hanya menontonmu menikmati ini sendirian. Sekarang aku mau ikut bermain denganmu," ujar Kakashi sambil melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara apa-apa, kecuali untuk memberikan jawabanmu," kata Kakashi lagi, kemudian memegang salah satu bola besi yang menggantung di puting dada Iruka, "kau hanya perlu menjawab 'satu' untuk pilihan pertama dan 'dua' untuk pilihan yang satunya. Jika kau mengucapkan kata lain selain kedua kata itu, maka..."

Dengan satu sentakan kuat, Kakashi menarik bola besi yang sedang dipegangnya hingga lepas. Iruka menjerit sekuatnya karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Darah mengalir membasahi dada dan perut Iruka. Kakashi hanya memandang luka itu dengan nanar.

"Kau mengerti, Sayang? Putingmu yang satunya lagi akan bernasib sama dengan pasangannya jika kau mengucapkan kata selain dua kata yang kutentukan tadi. Dan, jika kau menolak untuk menjawab, akan akan membiarkan milikmu itu tetap berada dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Tersumbat tanpa dapat kau keluarkan isinya. Ingat, aku menyewamu selama dua hari. Itu artinya, kau akan tetap berada dalam keadaan seperti ini hingga empat puluh enam jam ke depan. Jadi, berpikirlah dengan bijak, Kuncir."

Kakashi menurunkan penutup mulut Iruka dan bertanya, "jadi, apa yang kau pilih? Jika kau mau, kita bisa mengakhiri penderitaanmu lebih cepat daripada yang aku rencanakan."

Iruka menarik napas dalam lalu bersuara keras, "bajingan, kau!"

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan memilukan Iruka lagi. Darah kembali mengalir membasahi dada dan perut Iruka.

Kakashi ternyata sangat serius. Dan mungkin, sudah gila.

Tanpa memedulikan keadaan Iruka yang sedang sangat kesakitan, Kakashi mendorong kedua lutut Iruka ke belakang hingga tubuh remaja itu condong ke belakang. Kemudian, Kakashi memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang di tubuh Iruka.

* * *

Iruka menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tak mengejan. Setelah apa yang Kakashi perbuat padanya, tampaknya ia berusaha melawan dengan caranya sendiri : diam.

Sudah enam jam berlalu dan Iruka masih menolak untuk menjawab. Meskipun telah kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh karena terus-menerus berkeringat, ia tak juga diberi minum oleh Si Parfum Mint, meskipun Si Parfum Mint tentunya tahu bahwa Iruka sangat kehausan. Alat vitalnya pun kian memerah dan membesar karena Si Parfum Mint—untuk keempat kalinya—memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang di bagian bawah tubuh remaja itu.

Meskipun kesakitan, Iruka ternyata sangat keras kepala dan gigih. Peluh, air mata, ingus dan air liur memang tak henti mengalir sebagai akibat dari usahanya menahan rasa sakit, namun ia berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tak ada lagi erangan kesakitan, apalagi permohonan agar dibiarkan mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya memang bergetar dan napasnya terengah, namun Iruka berusaha bertahan. Setelah apa yang Si Parfum Mint perbuat terhadap dadanya, Iruka merasa sangat marah dan ingin melawan. Hanya dengan diam tanpa memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh maniak itu, Iruka sudah menunjukkan sikapnya.

Iruka merasakan bahwa Si Parfum Mint sudah menarik miliknya dari dalam lubang milik Iruka. Seperti biasa, lubang Iruka akan segera disumbat dengan vibrator sementara Si Parfum Mint beristirahat karena kelelahan setelah melalui masa puncaknya.

Dalam masa-masa 'reses' itulah, Si Parfum Mint akan kembali membujuk Iruka untuk menjawab. Ia juga sibuk melumat bibir Iruka, menggigit lembut kuping Iruka dan memberikan sensasi-sensasi lainnya agar Iruka merasa lebih nyaman.

Jika tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan tersumbat selama enam jam, Iruka tentulah akan menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Si Parfum Mint. Hanya, dia sudah telanjur marah dan kecewa sehingga apa pun yang Si Parfum Mint lakukan, tidak akan mampu meruntuhkan kegigihannya. Bahkan saat Si Parfum Mint berbalik marah karena frustasi menghadapi Iruka, Iruka tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Iruka tetap diam saat wajahnya ditampar, tubuhnya ditendangi dan lehernya dicekik untuk kesekian kalinya. Pokoknya, Iruka tak mau kalah.

Dan kali ini, keteguhan dan ketabahan Iruka membuahkan hasil. Si Parfum Mint tampaknya melunak.

Setelah puas—dan mungkin juga lelah—menghajar Iruka, Si Parfum Mint memeluk Iruka. Iruka bereaksi karena tak mengira bahwa kekasihnya akan berlaku demikian. Namun Iruka masih mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan Si Parfum Mint yang berbicara.

Si Parfum Mint berbicara lamat-lamat di antara tangisnya. Ya, dia menangis. Memohon agar Iruka menetapkan pilihan untuk mengikutinya. Ia juga berjanji bahwa _semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ Iruka tak perlu menderita lagi, jika ia menuruti kata-kata Si Parfum Mint.

Iruka menarik napas berat, lalu mengucapkan satu kata, sesuai peraturan yang telah digariskan oleh Si Parfum Mint. Iruka tahu, Si Parfum Mint tercengang mendengar jawabannya. Namun setelah menjawab, Iruka menolak untuk berkata-kata lagi.

Si Parfum Mint memeluk Iruka semakin erat. Tangisnya pun semakin kencang.

Iruka merasakan bahwa _penis gag_ yang membelit akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Si Parfum Mint, demikian pula tabung penyumbatnya. Iruka juga merasakan lidah dan rongga mulut Si Parfum Mint kini membungkus miliknya. Saatnya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang telah tersumbat sejak enam jam yang lalu.

Si Parfum Mint mungkin tersedak, tapi ia terus menerima cairan manis milik Iruka. Menelan semuanya sebagai ganti atas perlakuannya terhadap Iruka.

Iruka belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Inilah sesi paling nikmat yang ia rasakan sejak memulai hidup sebagai _slave_ delapan tahun lalu.

TBC-uhuk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi memaksa Iruka agar mau meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya di panti asuhan. Namun, situasi berkembang di luar kendali Kakashi mau pun Iruka hingga Iruka terpaksa mendekam di penjara demi menuruti keinginan Kakashi. Sekuel fic Yang Tak Tergantikan. Warning : hard YAOI, blood, bdsm mulu dari awal sampe akhir!

Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Iruka belum pernah merasa sangat kesepian seperti saat ini. Meskipun sedang berada di tempat di mana terdapat banyak sekali orang, Iruka tetap merasa sendirian. Sedih. Pilu. Marah. Tapi tak berdaya.

Mengapa jadi begini? Dia bilang bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia bilang penderitaanku akan berakhir. Dia bilang adik-adikku di panti asuhan akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, sesal Iruka dalam hati.

Tapi... ini yang kudapatkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nasib adik-adikku! Juga, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan berakhir di tempat ini, membusuk lalu mati? Ini tidak bisa diterima! Tidak!

Iruka berusaha menggeliat. Namun usahanya dijawab dengan tekanan keras di kedua putingnya yang kini bentuknya tak sempurna lagi itu.

"Hei... tenanglah. Jangan banyak bergerak," perintah seorang pria yang berada di belakang Iruka, orang yang menekan puting Iruka dengan keras itu.

Iruka menoleh, menatap tajam pada pria tersebut. Bukan karena tak suka putingnya ditekan atau benci diperintah oleh pria tersebut, melainkan karena pria itu sedang memasukkan alat vitalnya ke dalam lubang di tubuh Iruka dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"Kau tak suka? Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau lakukan di tempatmu sebelumnya? Keterlibatanmu di klub itu yang membuatmu berakhir di penjara ini, Iruka," sergah pria bernama Morino Ibiki itu, lalu memasukkan cairan miliknya dengan kasar.

Iruka mengerang. Namun suaranya tenggelam di balik lakban yang mengunci rapat mulutnya. Jika tangannya tak sedang diikat dan digantung hingga ia terpaksa berdiri di ujung jari-jari kakinya, Iruka pasti sudah memukul kepala penjara khusus remaja Konoha tersebut.

Namun, selain itu, masih ada satu masalah lagi yang membuat Iruka kerepotan. Ia melihat ke bawah. Alat vitalnya menegang dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membesar.

Masalahnya, seperti saat masih di klub, ia tak diizinkan untuk mengeluarkan cairan miliknya kecuali jika _master_ menghendakinya. Bagian pangkal miliknya itu diikat dengan tali dan pada bagian ujung, dijepit dengan penjepit yang mirip penjepit jemuran. Menyumbat cairan yang akan keluar agar sang budak tak berdaya. Cara yang lazim digunakan oleh para _master_ untuk mengendalikan pasangan bercinta mereka agar menuruti segala keinginan mereka.

Iruka memejamkan mata. Berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mendesak keluar.

Iruka mengakui bahwa ia sedang sangat sedih dan menyesali keadaan ini. Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak ia memberikan jawabannya pada Si Parfum Mint. Dan di sinilah ia berakhir. Di penjara khusus remaja Konoha. Tempat di mana ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama buruknya dengan semasa di klub dahulu. Perbedaannya hanyalah, kali ini ia dapat melihat wajah para _master_ yang menikmati tubuhnya, termasuk Ibiki.

" _Satu," desis Iruka, di tengah napasnya yang satu-satu._

_Iruka tahu, Si Parfum Mint tercengang mendengar jawabannya meskipun pilihan tersebut adalah jawaban yang ia harapkan._

" _Terima kasih, kau tidak akan kecewa," kata Si Parfum Mint pada akhirnya sambil memeluk Iruka semakin erat. Tangisannya juga semakin kencang saja, membuat Iruka berpikir bahwa kekasihnya ini berkepribadian ganda. Setelah puas menyiksa Iruka, ia bisa menangis seperti anak kecil. Aneh._

Tapi itu hanya cerita enam bulan yang lalu! Lihat keadaannya sekarang!

Hanya lima jam setelah orang-orang klub mengantarkan Iruka pulang usai melayani Si Parfum Mint, polisi menyerbu panti asuhan. Kepala panti dan suaminya ditangkap atas tuduhan eksploitasi anak. Dan... Iruka pun ikut dibawa oleh polisi.

Iruka memejamkan mata saat mengungkit kenangan pahit di panti asuhan itu. Hari saat itu masih terang, tapi bagi Iruka tak ubahnya hari paling gelap dalam hidupnya. Saat itu, karena ia menolak dibawa pergi dari panti dan cenderung melawan, polisi terpaksa memborgolnya agar lebih mudah dikendalikan.

Lebih mudah dikendalikan. Ya, sebab Iruka tak pernah mengendalikan hidupnya sendiri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengendalikan hidupnya, termasuk polisi dan pekerja sosial yang mengawalnya saat dibawa pergi.

Waktu itu Naruto memeluk pinggang Iruka sambil menangis, seolah tindakannya itu bisa mencegah kepergian Iruka. Sasuke menatap tajam pada para polisi dan anak-anak yang lebih tua seperti Neji dan Lee bersikap lebih frontal.

Namun tentu saja usaha mereka sia-sia. Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, marah, sedih dan kecewa, Iruka berjalan memasuki mobil. Kato Shizune, pekerja sosial yang bertugas menangani kasus ini, duduk mengapit Iruka bersama seorang polisi. Shizune tersenyum aneh pada Iruka, membuat Iruka merasa risih.

"Kau lihat adik-adikmu itu? Setelah peristiwa ini, mereka akan memandangmu dengan cara yang berbeda. Hal ini akan membantu proses ini, Iruka. Mereka akan lebih mudah melupakanmu sehingga kau bisa memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru," kata Shizune pada Iruka.

Iruka terhenyak mendengar kalimat-kalimat Shizune. Benarkah hal ini diucapkan oleh seorang pekerja sosial? Juga, benarkah penangkapan atas dirinya ini bertujuan untuk mengubah pandangan siapa saja yang mengenal Iruka mengenai diri Iruka? Agar kelak, mereka akan lebih mudah melupakan remaja itu?

Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Iruka sempat menginap di kantor polisi selama lima hari sebelum ia dipindahkan ke penjara khusus remaja Konoha. Setelah enam bulan berlalu, tak seorang pun datang menengoknya. Menurut Ibiki, anak-anak panti asuhan memang tidak diizinkan untuk menengok Iruka karena kepala panti yang baru mengkhawatirkan 'dampak buruk' dari pertemuan dengan Iruka terhadap anak-anak tersebut.

Iruka merasa semakin terpuruk saat dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena kasus ini. Guru-guru dan teman-teman sekolahnya juga tak ada yang membesuk.

Juga Si Parfum Mint. Iruka bahkan belum mengetahui nama aslinya dan belum pernah melihat wajahnya.

Bodohnya aku sudah memercayai orang yang bahkan hanya kukenali aroma tubuhnya, pikir Iruka. Ia memejamkan matanya semakin kuat, membuat air matanya semakin terdesak keluar melalui sudut-sudut matanya.

Ibiki menghapus air mata Iruka. Rupanya ia sudah selesai dan tentu saja telah puas. Ia melepaskan tali yang membelit alat vital Iruka dan membuang penjepit di ujungnya. Dengan lembut ia memijat milik Iruka agar cairan yang tersumbat, keluar sepenuhnya.

Iruka mengerang. Keringat membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuh mudanya yang segar, namun kini ia merasa sangat lega.

"Nah, semuanya beres," kata Ibiki sambil membebaskan tangan Iruka.

Dipaksa berdiri dengan tangan tergantung selama berjam-jam rupanya membawa pengaruh pada tubuh Iruka. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri sehingga Ibiki harus memapah dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dengan cermat, Ibiki memakaikan seragam penjara ke tubuh Iruka yang sebelumnya tak mengenakan apa-apa.

"Beristirahatlah. Kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan melepaskanmu dari sel isolasi ini dalam waktu dua hari dari sekarang. Jadi, jaga sikapmu," ujar Ibiki lagi.

Iruka hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa bahwa ia memang sudah terlalu lama terkurung di dalam sel isolasi ini. Hukuman yang dijatuhkan Ibiki atas dirinya karena ulahnya yang menghebohkan seisi penjara dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tahu," kata Ibiki lagi, "sebenarnya aku lebih suka mengurungmu di sini. Agar aku bisa lebih bebas bersamamu. Tapi... tentu saja, itu tak baik untuk perkembanganmu, bukan?"

Ibiki tertawa kecil, lalu meninggalkan Iruka. Pintu sel isolasi dikunci rapat, memisahkan Iruka dari dunia luar yang lebih beradab.

"Kalianlah yang membawa pengaruh buruk untukku, brengsek!" desis Iruka memaki _master_ barunya itu.

Iruka merebahkan tubuhnya yang penat. Memandang nanar langit-langit sel. Sesaat kemudian, ia memejamkan mata. Air mata kembali menyelip keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Segalanya belum berakhir, rupanya.

Kakashi membanting gelas, melampiaskan kemarahannya. Juga rasa frustasinya. Waktu sarapan yang seharusnya tenang berubah menjadi sedikit mencekam saat Yamato muncul membawa kabar mengenai Si Kuncir.

Ia benci mendengar kabar dari Yamato mengenai Iruka kali ini. Juga kabar yang sebelumnya. Juga yang sebelumnya lagi. Serta sebelumnya lagi. Demikian seterusnya.

Setiap kali Iruka mencoba melarikan diri dari penjara remaja Konoha, Ibiki menghukumnya dengan mengurungnya di sel isolasi. Hanya dalam delapan bulan, Iruka sudah memecahkan rekor dengan mencoba kabur dari penjara sebanyak empat kali!

Kakashi merasa tak heran jika Iruka dapat segigih itu. Ia sudah membuktikan kegigihan remaja itu saat memaksanya memilih delapan bulan yang lalu di klub. Namun, yang menimbulkan kemarahannya adalah perlakuan penjara remaja itu terhadap Iruka.

"Iruka bukan tahanan, apalagi narapidana. Tidak seharusnya dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan penghuni penjara lainnya!" geram Kakashi.

"Bagaimana pun, Iruka adalah penghuni penjara. Dia harus mengikuti peraturan di penjara itu," sahut Yamato.

Kakashi mendengus keras lalu berkata, "tapi dia hanya anak yang dititipkan oleh negara di penjara itu. Dia berada di sana karena penjara itu adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk melindungi dia selama kasus ini berlangsung. Dia hanya saksi korban dalam kasus klub ini dan sekian puluh kasus lain yang mengikutinya. Iruka bukanlah pihak yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan perbuatanmu terhadap dia selama delapan tahun itu? Seharusnya dia juga bersaksi melawanmu. Tetapi yang terjadi, dia menanggung penderitaannya sendirian, sementara kau enak-enakan di sini," kecam Yamato.

Kakashi menatap tajam Yamato, lalu secara tiba-tiba memojokkan pemuda itu ke dinding. Mencengkeram kerah baju Yamato.

Yamato tahu, Kakashi murka. Namun ia tak gentar. Ia membalas tatapan Kakashi, meski tak setajam tatapan si mata sayu itu.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaannya. Hanya masalah waktu. Ingat itu, Tenzou!"

Kakashi melepaskan Yamato, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras, pertanda sedang berada di puncak amarahnya.

Yamato menghembuskan napas keras. Jika segalanya lancar, masalah ini akan berakhir dalam tiga bulan lagi. Hanya, apakah Iruka dapat bertahan hingga Kakashi dapat menariknya keluar dari dalam lubang penderitaan? Yamato hanya dapat berharap.

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 26 Mei. Ulang tahun Iruka yang ketujuh belas. Tapi, tentu saja tak akan ada perayaan untuk Iruka. Sebab, ia masih hidup di penjara remaja sebagai anak titipan negara yang—seharusnya—dilindungi oleh Ibiki dan segenap sipir yang bertugas di sana.

Namun, alih-alih dilindungi, Iruka hanya kembali menjadi korban kekerasan seksual oleh Ibiki dan sebagian sipir yang bertugas di sana. Setiap kali dijebloskan ke dalam sel isolasi menjadi saat-saat yang menegangkan bagi remaja itu. Sebab, akan menjadi lebih mudah bagi para pria dewasa tersebut untuk menikmati tubuhnya yang muda. Sel isolasi yang tertutup menjadi tempat paling aman untuk memerkosa remaja itu tanpa perlu khawatir diketahui oleh banyak orang, seperti yang kerap dilakukan oleh Ibiki.

Namun, bukan berarti hidup Iruka juga menjadi lebih aman jika ia bersikap manis dan tidak berniat melarikan diri dari penjara. Mizuki—teman satu sel Iruka—sudah terbiasa dengan kunjungan para sipir pada malam hari untuk menjemput Iruka. Mizuki tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para sipir terhadap Iruka, karena terkadang ia juga ikut dibawa bersama Iruka.

Biasanya, dua atau tiga orang sipir akan menggiring Iruka dan Mizuki ke bengkel, binatu atau bahkan kelas di penjara. Mizuki akan diperintahkan untuk melucuti seragam Iruka, lalu mengikat bagian tubuh—termasuk alat vital—remaja yang sedikit lebih muda daripada dirinya itu. Setelah itu, ia akan diperintahkan untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar sementara Iruka 'digarap' beramai-ramai oleh para sipir sakit jiwa itu.

Mizuki menikmati tugasnya. Sebab, setelah para sipir itu puas, Mizuki diberi kesempatan untuk mencicipi tubuh Iruka sebagai upah karena sudah sangat membantu. Hidup di penjara memang tak menguntungkan karena nyaris tak ada hiburan yang dapat diperoleh. Dengan adanya Iruka, Mizuki menemukan hiburan yang dahulu hanya dapat ia nikmati di jalan-jalan Konoha.

Akan tetapi, pagi ini Mizuki tampak bersedih saat melihat Iruka sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh seorang sipir padanya. Hari ini, setelah hampir sebelas bulan mengenal dan ikut menikmati tubuh Iruka, Mizuki harus berpisah dengannya. Sebab, pagi ini, Iruka akan dipindahkan ke tempat penampungan lain.

"Sampai bertemu di luar sana, Mizuki," kata Iruka tanpa menyalami teman satu selnya tersebut. Dingin dan lirih.

Iruka mengikuti seorang sipir yang kemudian mengawalnya menuju pintu jeruji utama di blok sel yang mereka huni. Mizuki bisa melihat dua orang pria yang berada di balik pintu utama yang sedang menunggu Iruka. Saat Iruka tiba di sana, salah seorang dari pria tersebut memborgol tangan dan kaki Iruka. Rupanya, mereka adalah polisi yang bertugas mengawal Iruka ke tempat penampungannya yang baru.

"Ya, sampai bertemu di luar sana, Iruka," bisik Mizuki lirih, menyaksikan kepergian Iruka yang diperlakukan bagai penjahat yang sangat berbahaya.

TBC-uhuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini apaaaaa? *mual*
> 
> Penahanan Iruka di penjara bukannya ga berdasar loh. Inget kasus sebuah sekte di Amerika satu atau dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu, seorang suami anggota sekte menganiaya istrinya yang masih di bawah umur. Ga mau kejadian itu terulang, seluruh anak anggota sekte tersebut diambil pengadilan dan ditampung di sebuah penjara atau fasilitas khusus untuk anak dan remaja, dengan alasan memberi perlindungan. Cuma, karena fic ini hardcore dan slash pula, dibikinlah Iruka jadi korban kekerasan seksual kaya empat cowok di film Sleepers-nya Brad Pitt ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi memaksa Iruka agar mau meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya di panti asuhan. Namun, situasi berkembang di luar kendali Kakashi mau pun Iruka hingga Iruka terpaksa mendekam di penjara demi menuruti keinginan Kakashi. Sekuel fic Yang Tak Tergantikan. Warning : hard YAOI, blood, bdsm mulu dari awal sampe akhir!

Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Iruka tak mengerti, mengapa ia sampai harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Memang, pengadilan memutuskan bahwa Iruka dijadikan anak negara hingga ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Memang, hal itu berarti bahwa Iruka harus mendekam di penjara khusus remaja hingga waktunya tiba untuk menghirup udara kebebasan. Tapi, bukan berarti ia pantas diperlakukan seperti remaja pembunuh yang harus dibelenggu setiap saat agar tak berbahaya lagi!

Setelah Iruka menuntaskan tugasnya untuk bersaksi melawan banyak sekali pihak yang terlibat dalam kasus klub tempat Iruka bekerja dulu, Iruka langsung dipindahkan ke tempat penampungan lain, yakni penjara remaja Uzu.

Selama sebelas bulan sebelumnya ia memang ditempatkan di penjara remaja Konoha agar lebih mudah dibawa ke pengadilan setiap kali akan bersaksi. Namun setelah itu, penjara remaja Uzu dinilai sebagai tempat yang pantas untuk Iruka yang memiliki catatan buruk selama menghuni penjara remaja Konoha.

Enam kali usaha melarikan diri hanya dalam sebelas bulan adalah catatan yang luar biasa buruknya. Iruka dinilai terlalu berbahaya jika dibiarkan terus berada di penjara remaja Konoha yang memiliki penjagaan minimum. Oleh sebab itu, penjara remaja Uzu yang memiliki penjagaan maksimum dianggap sesuai untuk menahan langkah remaja itu. Di sana, Iruka akan berbaur dengan remaja-remaja pelaku kejahatan berat dan berbahaya.

Duduk sendirian di kursi belakang mobil, Iruka menahan tangis saat membayangkan dirinya akan dikurung di tempat yang berada sangat jauh dari Konoha. Berada di penjara Konoha saja sudah membuatnya nyaris gila dan ingin selalu melarikan diri, bagaimana jadinya jika ia ditempatkan di penjara yang lebih buruk?

Shiranui Genma—polisi yang mengawal Iruka bersama Yamashiro Aoba—menoleh saat mendengar isak lirih Iruka. Ia melirik Aoba yang tengah menyetir, lalu kembali memandang Iruka.

"Jangan takut. Kau akan baik-baik saja di tempatmu yang baru nanti," hibur Genma.

Iruka tercengang mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia justru semakin terisak.

* * *

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam membuat Genma dan Aoba memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak saat melihat sebuah stasiun pengisian bahan bakar. Sementara Genma membeli rokok dan minuman di mini market, Aoba mengajak Iruka pergi ke toilet umum. Aoba melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu tangan kiri Iruka agar ia dapat menggunakan tangannya di toilet, sementara tangan kanan remaja bermasalah itu dibiarkan tetap terbelenggu dan menempel di pinggangnya.

Toilet yang hanya satu bilik itu ternyata sedang dipakai. Sedangkan yang lainnya rusak dan menimbulkan bau tak sedap. Aoba dan Iruka terpaksa menunggu di luar bilik. Sambil menunggu, Iruka memandang wajahnya sendiri di sebuah cermin yang kotor dan retak.

Iruka tampak begitu menyedihkan. Pipinya tampak cekung, sementara bola matanya seakan mau melompat ke luar. Ia tampak kurus sekali. Juga lusuh.

Iruka menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya dirinya jika ia sampai di Uzu. Ia akan semakin menyedihkan saja. Dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Iruka ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Secepatnya. Tak perlu menunggu hingga satu tahun lagi.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Iruka secara tiba-tiba meninju cermin yang menunjukkan bayangannya. Aoba terkejut karena tak mengira ulah Iruka. Saat ia hendak meringkus Iruka, ternyata Iruka sudah memungut potongan cermin paling besar, lalu... mengarahkan benda itu ke lehernya sendiri!

Iruka ternyata serius. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Hanya itu.

* * *

Tak ada yang menyangka, Iruka akan berumur pendek. Tepat pada usia yang ketujuh belas, ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Polisi yang mengawalnya tak mampu menyelamatkan Iruka yang kehilangan banyak darah. Saat kejadian, mereka memang tengah berada di lokasi yang terpencil, jauh dari Konoha mau pun Uzu. Akibatnya, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan hidup Iruka.

Pemakaman Iruka dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya semasa ia hidup. Bahkan kepala panti yang lama juga ikut hadir, meskipun di bawah pengawalan ketat karena sedang menjalani hukuman atas perbuatannya yang telah menjual Iruka.

Kepala panti yang baru—Kato Shizune—mengizinkan anak-anak asuhnya untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman Iruka. Naruto dan Sasuke meraung menangisi kepergian kakak tercinta mereka. Hanya Neji yang tak mau ikut ke pemakaman. Ia tak mampu melepas kepergian Iruka yang tewas dengan cara yang tragis. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Kakashi dan Yamato tampak berada di antara para pelayat. Mereka memandang Shizune, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum samar. Kakashi lalu mengajak Yamato meninggalkan pemakaman. Tak tega menyaksikan kesedihan anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan tersebut.

Shizune bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih menangis di dekat peti mati Iruka. Ia menyentuh bahu kedua anak yang paling dekat dengan Iruka tersebut, lalu berkata, "saatnya melanjutkan hidup, amak-anak. Aku yakin, di tempatnya yang baru, kakak kalian akan melihat kalian sambil tersenyum."

* * *

Kakashi merasa dirinya pasti tampak konyol karena merasa gugup. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Tapi Kakashi masih sibuk menata perasaannya dengan bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya. Dengan sengaja membiarkan istrinya menunggu di kamar pengantin di lantai atas.

Teman-teman yang selama ini kerap membantunya masih berkumpul di lantai bawah, menikmati pesta pernikahan yang sedikit liar... ah, bukan, sangat liar. Bahkan Yamato—yang menurut Kakashi adalah pribadi yang 'lurus'—pun terhanyut oleh kemeriahan pesta.

Kakashi menggelar pesta pernikahannya di klub miliknya sendiri. Sebuah klub yang juga sangat eksklusif seperti halnya klub yang kerap ia datangi sampai lima tahun yang lalu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, sebagai bagian dari usahanya menyelamatkan Iruka, Kakashi—dengan menggunakan tangan pihak ketiga—membeli klub tempat Iruka bekerja. Ia menghapus semua catatan yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, menghapus catatan mengenai keterlibatan Iruka dalam klub tak semudah menghapus catatan keterlibatan Kakashi di sana. Sebab, sangat banyak saksi mata—yakni para pelanggan klub—yang akan mengenali Iruka. Masalahnya lagi, Kakashi tak mungkin menutup mulut semua pelanggan tersebut agar tak membocorkan keterlibatan Iruka jika keberadaan klub terbongkar oleh pihak yang berwajib. Sehingga jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkan Iruka menjadi saksi korban hingga semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan klub tersebut selesai ditangani.

Demi memuluskan rencananya, Kakashi dibantu oleh banyak teman. Tak semua bersedia membantu dengan cuma-cuma. Ada yang meminta dibayar dengan uang dan ada pula yang meminta bayaran yang nyaris membuat Kakashi ingin membunuh mereka : menikmati tubuh Iruka, kekasih Kakashi yang juga merupakan _slave_ paling laris di klub tersebut.

Ibiki adalah salah seorang di antara jenis teman yang kedua itu. Ia bersedia melindungi Iruka agar tak menjadi sasaran para penghuni penjara. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia minta agar Kakashi membiarkan dirinya dan para sipir yang berada di bawahnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Iruka.

Tapi, itu kisah masa lalu. Kakashi tersenyum puas dan lega saat Ibiki kini lebih tertarik pada Mizuki, salah seorang _slave_ andalan klub Kakashi. Ibiki tampak menggerayangi tubuh Mizuki yang sedang diikat pada sebuah kursi di tengah ruang pesta. Tak lama lagi ia pasti akan membawa masuk pemuda berambut biru muda itu ke dalam kamar-kamar yang telah Kakashi sediakan.

Mizuki sendiri baru bergabung setahun yang lalu, setelah usianya mencapai dua puluh satu tahun, sesuai dengan peraturan di klub milik Kakashi. Yang merekomendasikan mantan teman satu sel Iruka itu adalah istri Kakashi sendiri. Memang tidak mengecewakan karena Mizuki menjadi _slave_ yang paling dicari.

Senyuman Kakashi berganti menjadi senyuman geli saat melihat Aoba dan Genma yang masing-masing tampak risih mengamati dua orang _slave_ yang diikat dalam posisi bersimpuh di atas sebuah meja. Seperti anak kecil, dengan ragu-ragu Aoba menyentuh lengan salah seorang _slave_ tersebut. Sementara Genma menatap nyaris tanpa berkedip pada _slave_ yang lainnya.

Kakashi, kau sudah merusak keluguan dua polisi muda itu, pikir Kakashi geli. Untuk sejenak, melupakan kegugupannya. Tapi hanya sampai Yamato menegurnya.

"Kau tidak menemui istrimu? Ini malam pertama kalian, lho," kata Yamato.

Kakashi menatap Yamato yang memapah seorang pemuda yang Kakashi kenali sebagai warga baru di klub miliknya tersebut.

"Seleramu boleh juga," komentar Kakashi, mengalihkan topik.

Yamato hanya tertawa kering, kemudian membawa pemuda yang sedang diborgol itu memasuki sebuah kamar. Ya, hari itu, Kakashi memberikan pelayanan gratis bagi para tamu pesta pernikahannya. Tak masalah jika hari itu ia harus menutup klub selama satu hari demi memberikan pesta tak terlupakan bagi orang-orang yang selama ini membantunya.

Tampaknya, orang-orang yang setia pada Kakashi memilih untuk bersenang-senang sendiri daripada menemani Kakashi. Ya, siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bermain dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan di Pulau Hatake, pulau milik keluarga Hatake tempat klub ini didirikan? Gratis, pula.

Kakashi melihat tak ada alasan lagi untuk membiarkan istrinya menunggu. Walaupun selama empat tahun terakhir ini ia nyaris setiap malam bercinta dengan pasangan yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut, kali ini terasa berbeda. Sebab, Kakashi akan berhubungan dengannya sebagai seorang suami! Itu terasa... sangat berbeda.

Saat Kakashi memasuki kamar, istri Kakashi mencoba tersenyum di balik _mouth gag_ yang Kakashi pasangkan satu jam sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang kini telah padat berisi digantung dalam posisi kaki di atas dan terbuka lebar. Tangannya terikat di balik punggung, membuatnya semakin tak berdaya.

Tubuh istri Kakashi bermandi peluh dan cairan yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari alat vitalnya yang disumbat dengan _penis gag_. Rambut panjangnya juga mulai basah oleh keringat. Penyebabnya adalah vibrator pada lubangnya yang dipasang pada level maksimum. Istri Kakashi tersebut mengerang dan merintih lemah. Tatapannya memohon agar Kakashi memperlakukannya sebagai istri, bukan lagi sebagai budak seks berkedok kekasih.

Kakashi berdiri di dekat tubuh istrinya. Dengan lembut ia meraba dada sang istri, menatap sedih pada sepasang puting yang bentuknya tak sempurna lagi itu. Butuh waktu lima tahun dan cacat permanen pada tubuh sang istri agar mereka dapat bersama seperti ini.

Kakashi berbisik di telinga istrinya, "aku mencintaimu."

Istrinya kembali berusaha tersenyum. Saat Kakashi membuka _mouth gag_ yang mengunci mulutnya, ia pasrah menerima ciuman lembut suaminya.

"Terima kasih," bisik istri Kakashi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Maaf, dulu aku telah berburuk sangka padamu. Terima kasih juga karena kau mau menjaga adik-adikku dari jauh."

"Hm, ya. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan bahagia jika dapat mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Neji dan Lee kini sudah kuliah. Sai bercita-cita masuk sekolah seni dan dua jagoan cilikmu itu dalam setahun lagi akan masuk SMP. Anak-anak panti yang lain juga akan mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah di bawah kepengurusan Shizune."

"Dan aku mendapatkan masa depanku bersamamu."

Kakashi tersenyum. Meskipun kini istrinya hidup dengan nama baru, ia tak pernah melupakan nama julukan yang tiga belas tahun lalu ia berikan.

"Jika ada orang yang tak jatuh cinta padamu, maka dia adalah orang yang bodoh, Kuncir-ku."

* * *

_Salah satu pintu bilik terbuka dari dalam. Kakashi muncul dan langsung membantu Aoba. Berusaha menjatuhkan potongan cermin dari tangan Iruka dengan cara memukul tangan remaja kalap itu._

_Cukup mudah bagi mereka berdua untuk menaklukkan Iruka yang berada dalam keadaan terbelenggu dan lebih lemah. Setelah potongan cermin terlepas dari tangan Iruka, Aoba buru-buru menendangnya agar jauh dari jangkauan Iruka._

_Kakashi memeluk Iruka, berusaha menenangkannya. Iruka berusaha meronta, tak terima usahanya untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya diintervensi oleh orang asing._

_Tapi kemudian Iruka menyadari bahwa Kakashi bukanlah sosok yang asing baginya. Saat hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh Kakashi, Iruka mendadak terhenyak. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kakashi. Menyadari bahwa inilah aroma yang ia rindukan selama hampir satu tahun ini. Bahwa Kakashi adalah kekasih yang ia pikir telah mencampakkannya._

" _Ya, ini aku," ujar Kakashi, membenarkan pikiran Iruka mengenai dirinya._

_Iruka tak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu. Yang jelas, campur aduk. Marah, sedih, bahagia, lega, benci, rindu, entah apa lagi yang ia rasakan. Terlalu membingungkan hingga ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Iruka hanya bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya._

_Kakashi membenamkan wajah Iruka ke dadanya. Membiarkan Iruka mengeluarkan emosi yang selama ini harus ia tahan selama sebelas bulan._

_Saat Yamato dan Genma menyusul masuk ke dalam toilet, mereka menemukan pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Aoba hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengajak kedua pria itu ke luar toilet. Membiarkan Kakashi dan Iruka hingga Iruka merasa lebih lega._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Yamato mengobati luka di tangan Iruka akibat tergores potongan cermin. Saat itu, tubuh Iruka sudah dapat bergerak bebas lagi karena Aoba telah melepaskan semua borgol yang mengikat Iruka. Kakashi tampak menyalami Genma dan Aoba, mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan kedua polisi muda itu._

" _Kalau kami menikah nanti, kalian harus datang ke pesta pernikahan kami. Aku jamin imbalan yang kalian terima akan sangat memuaskan," kata Kakashi sebelum Genma dan Aoba meninggalkan mereka dengan mobil polisi yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk membawa Iruka ke Uzu._

" _Tentu saja. Nah, kami permisi dulu," pamit Genma sebelum menjalankan mobil, "baik-baiklah pada anak itu. Dia sudah berkorban banyak untukmu."_

_Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Ia memandang kepergian Aoba dan Genma, lalu berpaling pada Iruka yang sudah selesai diobati._

" _Kau berniat menikahiku?" tanya Iruka tak percaya. Sebagai remaja tujuh belas tahun, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang masih sangat jauh dari pikirannya._

" _Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu seperti aku memaksamu dulu."_

_Iruka mendengus. Bagaimana pun, masih tersisa amarah karena merasa ditinggalkan oleh Kakashi._

_Kakashi tersenyum maklum. Ia tak mencemaskan kemarahan Iruka sama sekali. Sebab, ia tahu, Iruka tak mungkin akan terus-terusan marah padanya._

_Dengan jahil, Kakashi mencium pipi Iruka tanpa permisi. Iruka tersentak dan melotot. Namun kemudian ia membuang muka karena menyadari bahwa mukanya pasti telah memerah karena malu. Kakashi memaksanya memalingkan wajah, lalu mencium bibir Iruka dan tak akan melepaskan hingga ia merasa puas._

_Kini wajah Yamato yang memerah._

_Dasar pasangan mesum, pikir Yamato. Ia meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang melepas rindu tersebut, berjalan menuju mobil Kakashi yang terparkir menunggu._

_Sementara itu, Kakashi masih melumat bibir Iruka dengan rakus. Terlalu rakus hingga Iruka kewalahan dan menarik wajahnya. Namun, Kakashi dengan cepat menarik wajah Iruka, mendekap tubuh remaja itu dengan erat hingga tak bisa melepaskan diri, kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya yang mendesak. Tak peduli jika bibir mereka terluka karena saling bergesekan. Luka sekecil itu tak ada artinya dibandingkan perasaan mereka saat ini._

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena referensinya sebuah manga YAOI hard yang terkenal, jadinya ada kemiripan. Tapi, cerita dan plotnya beda banget kok.
> 
> Sumpah, malu juga pas nulis fic ini. Tapi, mengingat banyaknya yang minta sekuel, ya saya bikin aja sekuel fic Yang Tak Tergantikan ini dan langsung tamat. Huf, leganya bisa menamatkan satu multichapter...

**Author's Note:**

> Whoaaaa!*gigit meja, tampar diri sendiri, gigit telinga sendiri*#salah
> 
> Nulis fic ini bikin saya ngerasa berada di dunia yang lebih serem daripada film horor. Huf. Semuanya di sini lebay. Ceritanya, karakter chara2nya, semuanya lebay!


End file.
